My Immortal
by SM-Lime-chan
Summary: Quando Inuyasha finalmente faz sua decisão. será muito tarde para te-la em seus braços? INUKAG
1. Default Chapter

Bom, essa eh a minha primeira fanfic, espero que vocês gostem.Por favor faça reviews com sugestões criticas etc. Ahh sim, não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Inuyasha, esses pertecem a Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Então ai vai. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Numa noite estrelada de verão, ela caminhava sem rumo, não podia acreditar no que tinha visto... apesar dos avisos de sua razão, Kagome ainda mantinha esperanças em seu coração. Não sabia se voltar para sua era seria a melhor escolha. Ainda tinha os fragmentos da jóia para terminar de juntar... "ele pode pedir ajuda a ela" pensava a menina frente ao poço que lhe trouxera a aquele tempo.  
  
Bem, de qualquer forma eu preciso passar uns dias em casa, minhas provas estão chegando... não posso repetir de ano.  
  
Ouviu um barulho vindo dos arbustos ali perto... mas não deu importância, queria voltar para sua casa. Pulou no poço come-ossos sem olhar para trás. Naquele momento não queria pensar no que viria depois, desejava apenas esquecer tudo o que ali se passara.  
  
O barulho nos arbustos revelou-se feito pelo motivo de tanta angustia, Inuyasha. Será que ela vai voltar pra mim? Pensava alto o hanyou ao ver a menina desaparecer no poço.  
Dirigiu-se a um galho da árvore onde esteve lacrado durante 50 anos. Não sabia o que fazer. Não falou o que realmente sentia para Kikyou e também não tinha coragem para procurar kagome. Se ela apenas soubesse.... se tivesse ouvido tudo...talvez as coisas seriam diferentes...  
Tinha muito medo de perde-la, nunca confiou em alguém daquela forma. Nunca havia sentido nada tão forte. " maldição! " falava Inuyasha, "o que eu posso fazer?" Ao ouvir a indagação, o monge que ali passava, respondeu: Procure a Senhorita Kagome, e a faça feliz. Desde quando você esta ai Miroku? Faz pouco tempo, não cheguei a ver o ocorrido, mas imagino o que seja... a Sta. Kagome o viu conversando com a Kikyou, não é Inuyasha? Feh, como você sabe? Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu? É uma longa historia... Temos a noite inteira, e o dia também. Sem a Sta. Kagome, não poderemos continuar nossa jornada, lembra-se? Como se eu pudesse me esquecer disso... Inuyasha, conte logo. É... é... foi assim... ****************************Flashback*********************************  
  
Já havia amanhecido, Inuyasha resolveu olhar como estavam as coisas depois daquela tempestade. Mirok e Sango arrumavam suas coisas, e Kagome ainda dormia junto a Shippou. Foi só uma chuva de verão. Porque Inuyasha saiu tão cedo assim, Sango? Não sei... quando acordei ele havia acabado de sair.  
Ao fim do diálogo, Kagome acordou assustada. Tivera um pesadelo.*que susto! Pensei que havia me deixado* pensava a menina. Ué?! Cadê o Inuyasha? Não sei Kagome... Ele saiu logo após o amanhecer.  
A menina não agüentou esperar. Saiu em busca de Inuyasha. *Eu só preciso ver se ele está bem! Droga de pesadelo!*  
- Kagome, espera! Gritava Sango em vão, a menina saiu em disparada em busca do meio youkai.  
  
Inuyasha parecia nervoso. *Esse cheiro é de sangue, sangue da Kikyou* Começou a ir mais rápido até encontrar a sacertodisa encostada numa árvore. Inu... Inuyasha Kikyou... o que aconteceu com você? Não foi nada de mais... não preciso da sua ajuda Pare com isso! Eu já te disse que irei te proteger!  
Inuyasha chegou mais perto, e olhou o ferimento. Não é nada grave. Você não terá problemas em se recuperar, Kikyou. Mas como foi q você se machucou assim? Foi ontem, quando a chuva cessou, resolvi sair mas acabei caindo e me machucando.  
Kagome, seguindo sua intuição, chegou próximo de onde os dois estavam. Ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha sentiu-se aliviada. Mas logo percebeu que ele tinha companhia. Parou atrás de uma árvore que ali tinha. *O que eles estão fazendo aqui?!* Seu coração batia mais forte. Tinha medo do que poderia ouvir.  
  
Inuyasha... Responda-me uma coisa. O que você quer saber Kikyou? Por que você deseja me proteger? Você não deseja proteger aquela garota? Está falando da Kagome? Sim. Bom... a Kagome me ajuda muito. Mas não posso te deixar nunca! Sempre penso em você. Sempre me preocupo com você. É muito bom saber disso.  
  
Atrás da árvore, Kagome mal conseguia segurar as lágrimas... * é... eu sou apenas um objeto para achar os fragmentos da jóia. Eu sou muito inocente mesmo! Como pude pensar que ele se importava comigo! Eu vou embora daqui... não quero ouvir o que eu já sei!* Kagome se levanta e começa a andar sem rumo. Esqueceu-se apenas do seu arco e flecha. *como eu fui tola... pensando que ele estava em perigo só por causa de um pesadelo idiota!* Sem perceberem o que ocorrera, os dois continuaram sua conversa.  
  
Então quer dizer que você não se importa com aquela garota Inuyasha? Não! Pelo contrario... a Kagome é muito importante para mim... quando estou com ela, me sinto mais forte. Quando a vejo sorrindo me sinto muito bem. Quer dizer que ela é mais importante do que eu? Isso eu não sei te dizer... mas... mas... de qualquer forma... quero te proteger! não quero que você morra novamente. Por mim, você sente pena. Por aquela garota, você sente amor não é Inuyasha? Eh... eh.... não é bem assim... Está bem então... vou seguir meu caminho. Mas lembre-se você sempre será meu. Nunca dela Inuyasha. Ainda nos veremos. Kikyou....  
Kikyou com muito esforço se levanta e chama seus youkais que a levam para longe dali. Inuyasha, depois de um tempo olhando para a direção que kikyou seguiu, resolve voltar para a cabana onde passou a noite com seus companheiros. Acaba se deparando com o arco e fecha que Kagome esquecera... * o cheiro dela está fraco... ela deve ter visto só parte da conversa... onde será que ela foi?* Inuyasha segue o cheiro de Kagome, e a encontra perto do poço come-ossos. Não teve coragem de chamá-la, só a observou...  
  
**************************** Fim do Flashback ******************************  
  
Foi isso que aconteceu Miroku. Entendo. Mas o que você esta esperando para ir atrás dela? Ela não entenderia o que eu sinto. Você esta muito enganado Inuyasha! A Srta. Kagome confia em você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa! Tenho certeza de que ela o compreenderia. Não sei... Pense bem Inuyasha, ou você pode perde-la para sempre...  
O monge decidiu deixar Inuyasha sozinho... * Ele precisa pensar.... vou procurar a Sango e avisá-la que ficaremos por aqui durante um tempo*  
Inuyasha permaneceu em seu galho olhando o sol se por. Não sabia o que fazer. * Será que o monge está certo? Será que eu posso perde-la? Eu não quero isso! Não agüentaria perder outra pessoa querida.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- E ai gente? Oq acharam? eu vou tentar colocar um episodio por fim de semana. o ep. 2 tah qse pronto e o 3 jah tah na minha cabeça.. Vou nessa.. Bjinsss Liho-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Bom gente, esse eh o 2º capitulo,num vou fazer essa fic mto grande não... talvez 4 capitulos..  
  
please... review! preciso saber oq vcs tão achando...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kagome chegou em casa, sua mãe logo percebera que algo havia ocorrido. Ajudou então, a filha a fugir das perguntas indiscretas de Souta e do vovô. Kagome a agradeceu e foi direto para o seu quarto. Logo se jogou em sua cama...  
  
-Já está tarde... vou descansar e depois estudo um pouco.  
  
Decidiu ligar o radio. Tentar distrair a sua mente. As primeiras musicas ate que conseguiram mas logo tocou uma especial.  
  
-Essa musica é para todos os que estão apaixonados! – Dizia o locutor da rádio – Evanescence, My Immortal.  
  
-Ótimo –dizia Kagome- isso era tudo o que es precisava.  
  
Começou então a prestar atenção na letra. Já estava triste mesmo, quem sabe se naquela musica não havia alguma palavra de apoio...  
  
I'm so tired of being here (estou tão cansada de ficar aqui)  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears (reprimida por todos os meus medos infastis)  
  
And if you have to leave (e se voce tiver que ir)  
  
I wish that you would just leave (eu espero que voce apenas vá)  
  
Because your presence still lingers here (Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui)  
  
And it won't leave me alone (E isso não vai me deixar sozinha)  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal (Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)  
  
This pain is just too real (Essa dor é bem real)  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase (Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (Quando você chorasse, eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas)  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears (Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos)  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years (Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos)  
  
But you still have all of me (Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)  
  
You used to captivate me (Você me cativou  
  
By your resonating light (Com sua luz ressonante)  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind (Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás)  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams (Seu rosto assombra  
  
(O que um dia foram meus sonhos alegres)  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me (Sua voz persegue  
  
(Toda a sanidade em mim)  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal (Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)  
  
This pain is just too real (Essa dor é bem real)  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase (Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (Quando você chorasse, eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas)  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears (Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos)  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years (Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos)  
  
But you still have all of me (Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone (Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui)  
  
And though you're still with me (Mas penso que você ainda está comigo)  
  
I've been alone all along (Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo)  
  
-Droga de música!- dizia a menina aos prantos.  
  
Kagome nunca ouvira algo que refletisse tanto o que sentia. Não sabia como voltaria para a era feudal. Sabia que tinha que voltar * não posso deixar todos para trás, fingir que não me importo com eles* Ela sabia que se voltasse teria que encarar Inuyasha * Bom, já que ele não se importa comigo, tentarei não me importar com ele. Vou esperar um tempo e acho que voltarei. Quando eu voltar, eu não vou dar atenção a ele, quem sabe assim ele não me dá alguma importância...*   
  
Kagome então resolveu ficar em sua era por uns 4 dias. Assim poderia estudar, assistir algumas aulas e depois sim, pensar no que iria fazer.  
  
Durante os 4 dias sem a presença de Kagome, Inuyasha se afastou do grupo. Tentava juntar coragem parar ir busca-la mas não conseguia. As palavras do monge Miroku não saiam de seus pensamentos: * "Pense bem Inuyasha, ou você pode perde-la para sempre..." Será que ele tem razão?!*.  
  
Miroku e Sango tentaram aconselha-lo, mas Inuyasha se afastava cada vez mais. Começou a achar eu o Monge estava certo. Achou que não veria mais Kagome * Talvez seja melhor assim, ela não pertencia a esse mundo mesmo.*   
  
_Na Era Atual_  
  
Ao termino dos 4 dias, Kagome arrumou suas coisas e estava decidida a voltar. * Bom, acho melhor eu terminar logo com isso! Eu fragmentei a jóia, é minha obrigação juntar todas as partes dela. Eu vou ter que agüentar ele ao meu lado, será que eu consigo?...  
  
Acho que eu vou apenas ignora-lo... assim deve ser melhor p/ mim... *  
  
Kagome se despediu de sua família. Avisou que tentaria voltar cedo pois tinha que estudar. Dirigiu-se até o poço. Após um profundo suspiro, pulou dentro do poço * Tomara que tudo acabe logo*  
  
_Na Era Feudal _  
  
Inuyasha estava sentado num galho de uma arvore qualquer apenas olhando para céu, da mesma forma que o fizera durante o tempo que Kagome esteve fora. Algo, então, o tirou de seus pensamentos. * É o cheiro da Kagome! Ela voltou pra mim* . Foi até o poço o mais rápido que pode. Mal podia acreditar que não a tinha perdido * Aquele monge estava errado. Ela voltou pra mim!*  
  
Ao chegar no poço, Inuyasha tentou conter um pouco de sua felicidade. Quase não conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali.  
  
-Kagome, deixa que eu pego a sua mochila!- Disse o hanyou com as mãos na mochila e estendendo a outra mão para a menina.  
  
-Obrigada Inuyasha, mas não preciso da sua ajuda.  
  
Kagome nem olhara para Inuyasha, e nem tinha intenção de manter a relação que tinha com ele. Havia decido esquece-lo e para isso teria que ignora-lo.  
  
A colegial saiu sozinha do poço, deixando o meio-youkai perplexo. Inuyasha não entendia a mudança radical da menina, apenas sabia que provavelmente era o culpado.  
  
  
  
Chegando ao vilarejo, Kagome abraçou seus amigos, entregou alguns pirulitos para Shippou. Junto a eles, ela era a mesma. Inuyasha apenas observou de longe e depois decidiu voltar a falar com ela. *Ela deve estar mais calma agora* . Aproximou-se de Kagome quando que ela estava sozinha.  
  
-Kagome, eu.... eu... queria falar com você....  
  
-Agora não Inuyasha! Eu tenho que fazer muitas coisas... e ah outra hora a gente se fala.  
  
Kagome então, saiu de onde estava se dirigindo p/ onde Sango estava, junto a Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha não conseguia entender.* Ela fica me evitando, não olha mais p/ mim. Maldição!! Quando eu vou recuperar a confiança dela?! Será que ela não percebe o que eu sinto? Será que não vê o quanto isso ta me machucando! O que eu faço... * 


	3. Chapter 3

Ai gente.. foi mal a demora... mas eh que essa coisa de festas de fim de ano me atrapalharam toda... sem contar as minha provinhas de vestibular... mas tudo bem... ai vai o 3º capitulo..  
  
Obs: eu tb to com pena do Inuyasha.... mas achei que talvez assim ele aprendesse a dar valor a Kagome ne?!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Os dias foram se passando, e Kagome continuava a ignorar Inuyasha. A menina mal olhava nos olhos de hanyou, somente o fazia se fosse muito necessário. Miroku e Sango não entendiam o que estava acontecendo. Até tentavam compreender mas não conseguiam. Nem mesmo após as piores brigas, Kagome ficou tanto tempo sem falar com Inuyasha.  
  
Apesar do clima pesado que se instalou no grupo, decidiram continuar a jornada em busca dos fragmentos. Idéia da própria Kagome que dizia que quanto mais rápido procurassem, mais rápido tudo aquilo terminaria e ela poderia voltar a ter uma vida normal.  
  
As palavras da colegial feriram o coração do meio youkai. Não esperava que ela tivesse tanta vontade de ficar longe dele. Inuyasha passou a ter um olhar diferente, um olhar triste...  
  
Já estava tarde, e resolveram parar para comer e depois descansar. O dia foi muito longo, andaram bastante quase sem nenhuma parada. Imuyasha saiu para pegar madeira e ascender uma fogueira, aproveitou também para pegar alguns peixes.  
  
Miroku e Sango aproveitaram a oportunidade para conversar com Kagome:  
  
-Kagome, por que você mudou tanto a sua atitude com o Inuyasha? Perguntou o monge extremamente serio no momento.  
  
-Ahh, Miroku – Kagome começou a olhar o vazio enquanto procurava as palavras – é difícil explicar..  
  
-Tente Kagome –dizia sua amiga Sango mto preocupada.  
  
-Bem... – Kagome sentia seus olhos mareados – sei que não posso abandonar vocês aqui... afinal de contas eu fragmentei a jóia... mas se eu tenho que ficar aqui... eu não quero ficar sofrendo.  
  
-Se você não quer sofrer, por que ignora o Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku  
  
-Vocês nunca perceberam que ele só tem olhos para a Kikyou?! Eu to apenas tentando me afastar dele... p/ poder esquece-lo Miroku! Não quero mais ficar perto de alguém que não precisa de mim... – ao dizer essas palavras, os olhos de Kagome se encheram de água e a menina saiu correndo, se dirigindo a um rio que passava ali perto.  
  
Após a saída de Kagome, um vulto aproximou-se de Miroku e Sango. O vulto era de Inuyasha, que ouviu a conversa.  
  
-Então – começou o hanyou – ela ta sofrendo por minha causa como sempre.  
  
Inuyasha tinha uma expressão muito triste. Ele queria ver Kagome feliz, ele adorava o sorriso da menina... adorava o cheiro dela...   
  
Seus amigos, Miroku e Sango, perceberam a preocupação do meio youkai... e decidiram tentar mais uma vez convence-lo a ir falar com Kagome.  
  
-Inuyasha – Sango começou a falar – por que você não vai falar com a Kagome? Agora você já sabe o que ela sente... já sabe que ela na verdade está sofrendo muito. Eu sei que você não gosta de vê-la assim... nenhum de nos gostamos... mas acho que somente você pode faze-la feliz.  
  
Inuyasha sentou-se e olhou para Sango, sabia que a exterminadora tinha razão.  
  
-Eu... eu... já tentei falar com ela... mas ela... nem deixou eu começar...  
  
-Acho que ela deve me odiar... eu só a faço sofrer... – continuou Inuyasha – talvez seja melhor assim... talvez ela fica melhor longe de mim...  
  
Miroku e Sango se olharam e depois olharam para baixo, não sabiam o que dizer ao hanyou. As palavras de Inuyasha machucaram seu próprio coração. Ele não conseguia se ver longe de Kagome, mas também não queria te-la sofrendo por perto...   
  
Inuyasha já estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando Miroku decidiu falar algo.  
  
-Olhe Inuyasha, - começou o Monge – eu acho que você esta muito enganado. A Srta. Kagome não te odeia, muito pelo contrario... ela gosta muito de você. E é por isso que ela esta sofrendo. Ela acha que você não se importa com ela!  
  
-Mas eu me importo! Ela é importante pra mim... mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. – recrutou o meio youkai.  
  
-Então diga isso pra ela – disse Sango, num tom mais alegre – porque assim vocês não ficarão do jeito que estão agora.  
  
Inuyasha não respondeu. Apenas se levantou e foi andando na direção em que Kagome correra alguns minutos antes.  
  
-Espero que eles se acertem, Miroku.  
  
-Eles vão Sango... eles se amam... talvez só precisem declarar isso um para o outro.  
  
Miroku e Sango se olharam... talvez as palavras do monge também se aplicava a eles... mas naquele momento eles estavam um pouco mais preocupados com seus amigos... (mir/sag fica p/ uma próxima fanfic =þ)  
  
Inuyasha seguia na direção de um rio... foi p/ lá que Kagome correu, mas algo deixou-o um pouco triste... sentiu o cheiro de lagrimas da Kagome... * ela esta chorando por minha causa... a minha Kagome ta chorando por mim... * Inuyasha apertou o passo após sentir esse cheiro... não gostava de ver mulheres chorando... principalmente quando essa mulher era a que ele amava.  
  
Kagome estava sentada na beira do rio... apenas olhava para as águas tranquilas do rio que passava a sua frente. Pensava que suas lagrimas já haviam se acabado quando mais uma teimou em escorrer pelo seu rosto...  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams (Seu rosto assombra  
  
O que um dia foram meus sonhos alegres)  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me (Sua voz persegue  
  
Toda a sanidade em mim)  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal (Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)  
  
This pain is just too real (Essa dor é bem real)  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase (Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)  
  
-Droga de musica que não sai da minha cabeça! – pensou alto a colegial.  
  
Essa musica a ferira... mas não conseguia tira-la da cabeça. Talvez por refletir o que ela estava sentindo...   
  
-Se ele apenas percebesse o quanto eu gosto dele. – Kagome continuou a pensar alto –. O quanto eu quero vê-lo feliz. Mas acho que não adianta. O coração dele já tem dona, e essa não sou eu...  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone (Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui)  
  
And though you're still with me (E apesar de você ainda estar comigo)  
  
I've been alone all along (Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo)  
  
-É... eu sempre fui apenas um detectora de fragmentos da jóia... como eu fui tola! Como eu cheguei a pensar que teria alguma chance com Inuyasha?! – a menina agora já escondia seu rosto em suas mãos... as lágrimas voltaram a cair pelo seu rosto...  
  
*"Bom... a Kagome me ajuda muito. Mas não posso te deixar nunca! Sempre penso em você. Sempre me preocupo com você." *  
  
-E eu que um dia pensei que ele se importasse comigo... que ele gostasse da minha presença!  
  
-Mas eu gosto!! Eu me importo Kagome!!  
  
-Inuyasha... o que você esta fazendo aqui?  
  
-Eu vim te procurar Kagome... precisamos conversar.  
  
O hanyou sentou do lado da colegial. E ela, apenas tentou disfarçar seu nervosismo e suas lágrimas.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bom gente.... o que vocês acharam?   
  
Eu vou tentar escrever o 4º capitulo o mais rápido possível... okz?  
  
Bjusssss  
  
Liho-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Bom pessoal esse capitulo nao demorou muito ser feito nao... só ficou um cadim pequeno.  
  
ahhh chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa ne?!  
  
espero que gostem =))  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha nunca foi muito bom com essas palavras... e nesse momento, também não sabia o que dizer. Tinha certeza de que precisava falar as palavras certas. Não queria ver a colegial chorando mais. Queria vê-la sorrindo... aquele sorriso lindo que ele amava. Inuyasha percebeu, então, que o cheiro de lagrimas estava desaparecendo. * Agora deve ser mais fácil falar com ela... * Os dois continuaram em silencio... Kagome não se manifestara, apenas manteve-se olhando para o rio...  
  
-Kagome... eu... – começou Inuyasha – eu sei que você viu aquela cena com a Kikyou... mas acho que você não viu tudo.  
  
Ao ouvir essas palavras Kagome se encolheu. Doía lembrar da cena dos dois juntos. A menina olhou para o hanyou. Seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Aquilo feriu-o, ele sabia que ela esteve chorando.. mas não havia imaginado que fora tanto assim. As palavras que saíram da boca de Kagome acabaram o feriram mais ainda.  
  
-Hum.. então quer dizer que eu perdi você se beijando novamente? – os olhos de Kagome voltaram a se encher d´água – eu ouvi muito bem a conversa de vocês Inuyasha! Eu sei que você só me vê como uma detectora de fragmentos. Sei que todas as vezes que você me protegeu foram apenas para evitar que você ficasse sem alguém que pudesse rastrear a jóia!  
  
-Não é nada disso sua boba...  
  
-É... eu sou uma boba mesmo! – a colegial aumentou o tom de sua voz, em meio de lagrimas – sou uma boba por pensar que um dia você se importou comigo!   
  
-Então é isso que você acha? Você acha que eu não me preocupo com você?! Você acha que eu gosto de ver a pessoa que eu amo chorando pelos cantos?!  
  
  
  
Kagome se levantou e olhou assustada para o hanyou * garota que ele ama... ele disse que me ama?... não pode ser... ele ama a Kikyou... * não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir... seria possível que o meio youkai a amasse? * não pode ser isso... ele deve ter me confundido com a Kikyou... ele me amar é apenas um sonho do meu coração... *  
  
Inuyasha também se levantou e se aproximou de Kagome. Ao perceber que a menina ainda estava assustada com o que ele dissera, o hanyou decidiu faze-la compreender seus sentimentos.  
  
-Kagome, eu sei que eu já fiz você sofrer muito. Você não sabe como me machuca te ver chorando por minha causa. Eu não faço essas coisas por mal. Eu... eu... eu... gosto muito de você... – disse o hanyou segurando a mão de Kagome.  
  
-Inu... Inuyasha... – a menina disse já esboçando um sorriso.  
  
-Kagome, me desculpa por todas as vezes que eu te fiz sofrer – falou o meio youkai baixando a sua cabeça – Eu quero que você fique perto de mim. Mas por favor... entenda... eu não posso abandonar a Kikyou.  
  
A menina deu um passo para trás ao ouvir o nome da sacerdotisa. Aquele nome a perseguia. Ela sabia que o Inuyasha não abandonaria seu antigo amor. Inuyasha percebeu a reação da colegial. Não a culpava... sabia que era muito a pedir de alguém que já sofreu tantas vezes por causa desse nome.  
  
-Kagome, entenda... a Kikyou morreu por minha causa. Por isso devo protege-la. Mas... mas... é você que eu amo...  
  
Kagome olhou assustada para Inuyasha novamente. * ele disse que me ama?!... ele disse que me ama?!... * As palavras do hanyou ecoaram na mente de Kagome. Finalmente ouvira as palavras que tanto queria ouvir. Depois do susto, a colegial se aproximou de Inuyasha. A cada passo o hanyou ficava mais nervoso, afinal Kagome não o havia respondido, mas logo se acalmou quando ela o abraçou.  
  
-Eu também te amo Inuyasha.... – Kagome finalmente respondeu o hanyou, num tom de voz mais baixo porem mais alegre.  
  
Inuyasha a abraçou. Kagome apenas afundou seu rosto no peito do meio youkai. Mal podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo com ela. Finalmente estava nos braços de quem amava. Inuyasha a chamou tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Ela olhou para o meio youkai que apenas acariciou e levantou o rosto da colegial depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Kagome estava surpresa pela atitude de hanyou, mas isso não importava. O que realmente importava era que agora eles estavam juntos e felizes...   
  
When you cry I'll wipe always all of your tears. (quando você chorar, eu limparei todas as suas lagrimas).  
  
When you scream I'll fight away all of your fears. (quando você gritar, eu lutarei contras todos os seus medos).  
  
And I'll hold your hand through years. (E eu segurarei a sua mão durante os anos).  
  
You will always have all of me. (Você sempre terá tudo de mim). *  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bom gente esse eh o ultimo capitulo mesmo. eu to um tanto atoladinha e num posso fazer uma fic maior.  
  
mas nao pensem que se livrarão de mim tão cedo! as minhas provas tão quase acabando e assim q terminarem eu vou escrever uma outra fic.. que vai ser centrada na relaçao Miroku e Sango =))  
  
Ahh vou nessa... me desculpem se eu nao sou muito boa com descriçoes.. mas realmente nao eh o meu forte.  
  
Bjussss  
  
Liho-chan  
  
*OBS: Eu mudei um cadim a letra nesse final, ok? acho q dá p/ entender o pq.. =)) 


End file.
